


Poems Like Scattered Shards

by Kalira



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, tanka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A collection of poems of varying topic and mood.





	1. Fading Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry forms within:  
~Haiku  
Syllable count poetry, 5-7-5, should encapsulate an image and emotion.  
~Tanka  
Syllable count poetry, 5-7-5-7-7, should encapsulate an image and emotion.
> 
> Updated every Sunday I have poems to add.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Sesshoumaru's contemplations watching Rin in a flower field

Blossoms fade in time  
new deaths brought to small beauties  
every passing spring


	2. Puppy Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Kagome watches Inuyasha sleep

Ears twitch and tremble  
I know he is deep in dreams  
I hope they are sweet


	3. Kanna's Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Kanna and her mirror

An empty-eyed girl  
holding a window to loss  
mirror captures souls


	4. Kagura's Plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Kagura's plight with Naraku

The wind is my home  
riding its back I am free;  
heart in choking bonds  
keeping me tight to the ground  
let me fly, let me go home


	5. Their Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Inuyasha thinking of Kikyou and Kagome

Brown eyes, sharp and soft  
one ever cold and careful  
one endlessly warm   
two women from worlds apart  
bound only by love for me


End file.
